


容器

by tangcu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	容器

岳明辉从浴室出来的时候，房间里多了一位不速之客。

说是不速之客也有些牵强，毕竟那人也是这屋的常客，只是这回在不合时宜的时间出现了。他有些局促，但那两位比他放得开，一个坐在小沙发上聚精会神地玩手机，一个躺在床上发呆。

听到他洗完了，李振洋回过神来。能言善道的嘴嗫嚅了两下，最终吐出干巴巴的几个字：“过来老岳。”

卜凡从手机屏上抬了下头，似笑非笑地看了他一眼。

岳明辉如芒在背，站在浴室门口不肯动。

“挺行啊岳明辉，招惹俩人就没想过自己会有今天？”男孩唇角挑着，眼里却充满冰冷的芒刺，“你以为自己屁股天生名器操不松呢？真以为自己能瞒天过海呢？”

岳明辉眼睁睁地看着弟弟行事作风越来越古怪，自己却无能为力。讲大道理之前腰得挺得值，而他不行。他知道这事瞒不了多久，却还天真地期望卜凡还是一年前那个单纯的男孩。

眼见着岳明辉脸彻底白了，李振洋不得不出声喝止卜凡。后者虽然闭上了嘴，但显然不是屈从于他的威吓，而是羞辱岳明辉的目的已经达到了。

卜凡把手机扔到一边，大步逼近过来抓他。岳明辉下意识地瑟缩了一下，一米八几的大老爷们在卜凡手里弱得像小鸡崽儿。卜凡揪住他后颈往床上扔，李振洋皱了皱眉，像是之前和卜凡达成了某种协议，忍了又忍最终没有吭声，只是坐起身来接住了岳明辉。

“别……凡子，别，”岳明辉往李振洋怀里躲，“哥哥腰受不了，明天还……”

边哆嗦地求饶边把求助的目光投向李振洋。李振洋欲言又止，低头亲住岳明辉。但他此刻需要的不是温存。

岳明辉终于明白这两个人今天站在同一个战壕里，尽管李振洋身在曹营心在汉。

卜凡拽掉他身上唯一的蔽体之物，捏馒头似的捏他两瓣臀肉。岳明辉挣了两下没能逃开，难堪地别过脸去，被卜凡一根手指插进臀间湿漉漉的小洞。

“这不是已经准备好了吗。今儿和洋哥做就行啦？怎么这么看不起我洋哥啊？”

他最爱看这个唠唠叨叨满嘴大道理的哥哥无言以对的模样了。什么研究生什么留学生，什么有文化什么懂得多，他就看不惯岳明辉正儿八经装模作样。

那些小姑娘，知道自己的岳岳哥哥到床上会这么骚吗？知道她们岳岳哥哥一口气勾引了两个弟弟吗？

知道他生生拆散了两个弟弟吗？

卜凡和李振洋的视线在岳明辉头顶交汇。这感觉太可笑了，一对恋人中间插着个赤身裸体瑟瑟发抖的老男人。他就是好骗，信了李振洋的邪，真以为他找了个容器来调解他们两个性生活不分上下的矛盾。方才他竟然有妥协的念头——真可笑——李振洋分明就是已经喜欢上了岳明辉。

一个人能同时喜欢两个人吗？李振洋哪来的信誓旦旦？？

岳明辉躺在李振洋腿间，脑袋枕着他胸口，一边儿腿被李振洋拎着，另一根绕在卜凡腰上。他双手在胸前别扭地绞着，不敢拒绝也不敢讨好，闭上眼一副逆来顺受的模样，卜凡就也不跟他打招呼，直接狠操进去，粗长的茎体进了大半。岳明辉仰过头去被逼出一声哀叫，小腹突突地跳动起来，原本乖顺的手忽然失去控制，不轻不重地拂过卜凡的下颌。

卜凡略往外抽了一点，晃腰尽根没入，不给岳明辉适应的时间，把他腰钉死在床上，几乎要把他往死里操。

“凡子……哎凡子——轻点、轻点……不行，我还没……”

开始他还有力气求饶，很快就发觉卜凡并没有和他调情的意思。岳明辉完整的话都说不出口，后来只翻着白眼胡乱地叫，李振洋在背后岿然不动，卜凡更不许他逃跑，受刑似的只能敞开小洞给他操。他唯一能动的挂在卜凡腰上的腿，往里蜷了蜷，朝卜凡胸口软绵绵地踹了一脚。

卜凡攥住他脚踝往上压，柔软的身子几乎给他压了个对折。这姿势顶得深，但频率没刚才那样可怕，岳明辉在狂风骤雨的间歇中喘了口气，抹了把眼泪，才被操了五六分钟就哭得昏天暗地。他连口唾沫都咽不下，舌头像刀子一样在嘴里刮。李振洋又来亲他，他哼哼唧唧地缠住李振洋的舌头，想刮下点东西润润口似的。

他天生爱刺激，早就食髓知味了，屁股湿的一塌糊涂，阴茎也硬的一塌糊涂。卜凡一边打他会阴和阴茎，一边半跪在床上操他，岳明辉眼角红着乱叫，嘴却一刻都没和李振洋分开。

卜凡笑了：“合着我一根按摩棒哈。”

岳明辉砸吧砸吧嘴，伸手就要来搂卜凡的脖子。卜凡接过他的拥抱，把他从李振洋身上捞起来，阴茎暂且退了出去。他把岳明辉倒着摁在床边 ，磨蹭了两下操了进去。岳明辉撅着屁股倒悬着，不得已只能伸出胳膊撑住地板，缺氧地仰高了头粗重地呼吸。

他不喜欢这么个别扭姿势，但卜凡显然是想变着法儿折磨他。好在这姿势还能躲一躲——岳明辉怕卜凡再像刚才那样钳着他操，实在受不住，当下只能好脾气地受着，嘴里还讲着荤话哄他。

卜凡把他操射了一回后，捞着他的腰扔进李振洋怀里。岳明辉胳膊一直打颤，免不了明天肌肉酸痛。岳明辉以为卜凡消了气，挂在李振洋脖子上平复呼吸，又餍足地打了个哈欠。

“哥哥，再不来，这小骚洞要合上了。”

岳明辉愣了一下，语气轻松地向李振洋讨饶：“洋洋，算哥哥欠你一回，明天再来吧……哥哥实在受不了了。”

“我说老岳，这儿咋突然不够用了呢。自己射了就爽快了？我和洋哥可一回没射呢。”

岳明辉突然反应过来，心惊胆战地往卜凡胯下瞟了一眼。那活儿居然真的还硬着。他从李振洋身上爬起来，想先下嘴为强，赶紧给他口出来。卜凡不吃这一套，越过岳明辉望着李振洋：“不是答应我今晚一起插的么哥哥，说话要算话。”

岳明辉终于知道这两个人达成了什么协议，只愣了半秒，转身就要跑。两人夹击中他根本毫无反抗的余地，卜凡把他摆成跪姿，面对面地抱住，下巴颏搁在岳明辉肩上。岳明辉感觉到李振洋附了上来，却不知道李振洋和卜凡在他背后接吻。他屁股已经被卜凡操开了，李振洋进来不算困难，但被不同形状的器物开采又是不一样的感觉。

岳明辉还存有侥幸：“放哥哥下去吧、哥哥嘴给你操，凡子……”

“不行。”卜凡一边拒绝，一边用手指撬开已然满满当当的狭窄缝隙，“我就要和洋哥贴一块儿。”

岳明辉没听出其中含义，李振洋在他身后警告地看了卜凡一眼。卜凡毫不在意，继续往他屁股里塞。岳明辉感觉自己快要被撑爆了，又惊又怕，一个劲儿往今夜格外沉默的李振洋怀里躲。

卜凡感觉差不多可以了，抽出手指，兴奋跳动的龟头抵住被撑到极限的、可怜兮兮的肉缝。岳明辉还想说什么，却被卜凡的插入给打乱成了怪异的惨叫。李振洋忍耐地皱起了眉，轻柔地吻他耳侧，岳明辉却完全感受不到这丝温存了——被撑裂的痛苦像灭顶的海啸，他瞬间开始耳鸣，身体不受控制，仿佛成为了一个快要被挤爆的容器。

“谢谢哥哥……”卜凡凑近他耳边，声音既轻柔，又满溢着按捺不住的兴奋。

“谢谢哥哥成为我们的容器……”

是幻听吗？

什么都听不到，眼前尽是纯白，耳边一片宁静。只有这句话听得如此清晰。

岳明辉怔怔地睁大了眼睛，看着卜凡一边流泪，一边伸出舌尖卷走了他眼角坠下的泪珠。


End file.
